Forgotten World
by imshadowhunterdemigoddivergent
Summary: Clary was assaulted by a demon at the age of six. She was never taken to Magnus Bane. Saved by the Lightwoods, she woke up with amnesia, not remembering Jocelyn or Simon, growing up as a Shadowhunter with Izzy Alec and her Jace. What happens when Valentine rises? When Clary meets her mother unknowingly? This is my first fanfic :D no fire pls. DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT
1. Prologue

**Clary was assaulted by a demon at the age of six. She was never taken to Magnus Bane. Saved by the Lightwoods, she woke up with amnesia, not remembering Jocelyn or Simon, growing up as a Shadowhunter with Izzy Alec and her Jace. What happens when Valentine rises? When Clary meets her mother unknowingly? This is my first fanfic :D no fire pls. DISCLAIMER: All characters (sadly) owned by the one and only Cassandra Clare ***_**sniff**__*****_

PROLOGUE

"Stay here, ok? I'm just going to the grocery for five minutes, and I'll be back with chocolate, ok?" Jocelyn Fray said nervously to six year old Clary who was gazing at the giant teddy bear at the toy store, who waved a small hand dismissively, nose still pressed against the glass. Five minutes later she turned around.

"Mum? Hey, where dya go?" she said timidly. She wondered around the mall, and soon found herself in a back alley. She sat down miserabley on the ground, sniffing back tears. Then she heard a snuffling sound and a grotesque creature emerged from the bins. Looking like an overgrown slug, the creature oozed it's way toward the cowering Clary. It clicked it's massive teeth. Clary backed away, mortified. She tripped over a bin, screaming as she fell to the ground, and everything turned black.

Maryse Lightwood was out demon hunting. She was strolling down the streets as she dodged bustling mundanes. Suddenly, a high pitched scream pierced through the chatter of the crowd, and her head snapped up. A couple of mundanes turned there heads, but turned back to their business again. With surprising agility for a women her age leapt toward the scream, cursing as the red pendant around hr neck began pulsing. She landed with a thud on the concrete of the alley, greeted with the sight of a Behemoth demon towering over an unconscious child.

"This is fantastic," she muttered sarcastically. She covered the distance with the demon with one leap and preceded to give a flurry of blows with her seraph blade, slinging the little girl over her shoulder and sprinting back to the Institute.

Light. Lots of light. And a voice.

"Hey Sleepin Beauty," a loud voice said. A grinning face surrounded with long black hair, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Who're you? Mummy found you in an alley with a demon." Clary frowned.

"Demon? What are you talking about? There's no such thing as demons," she said. Isabelle tossed her hair.

"Sure there are. Only _mundanes_ don't know about demons," she scoffed, "That's what we do. We're _Shadowhunters_. We kill them. You're one of _us _now." Shadowhunters? Mundanes? What was she talking about?

"Anyways, who are you? Watcha name?" Isabelle continued.

"I…I don't know," Clary said, confused.

"Oookaaaay….Watcha name?" she said. Clary's face cleared.

"I'm Clary." Isabelle grinned mischievously.

"Correction. Your Clary _Lightwood._" Clary smiled.

"I guess I am."

**So that's it! Do u like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please tell me! THX 4 READING!**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI! It's me again! I know this is pretty soon… but srsly, three followers within twenty minutes?! I honestly expected this to be a everyone hates it kind of suckish fanfic so THANK U EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED ME U REALLY MADE MY DAY! So heres Chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra clare owns these characters**

Chapter 1

_10 yrs later…_

**Clary POV**

I grinned as my knife pinned into the bulls eye of the target.

"Impressive," Izzy drawled, a mischievous glint in her eye, "_But…_ you still couldn't beat me in a sword duel…" I rolled my eyes.

"Izzy, just get used to the fact I can totally _pone_ you in the sword," I said, retrieving my knife. She grinned.

"Only one way to prove it!" flicking me a long sword.

"Just lemme tie my shoelaces…" I said crouching down and pulling out my stele and quickly sketched a speed and strength rune, "Ok, ready!" Crouching into my fighting stance, a wide smirk on my face. Ever since that night I woke up in the London Institute Infirmary, I had become a model Shadowhunter, along with Jace Wayland, whom Robert and Maryse had adopted four years ago. Izzy and I had become parabatai the perfect match, everyone had said, and Alec the moody brother of Izzy had become parabatai of Jace. My power of runes had been discovered when I was eight, and it was kept secret from the Clave. Just as I was about to speed toward Izzy, Jace, knocked on the door of training room and considered the scene in front of him.

"As much as I would _love_ seeing Clary pummel Izzy, there's a demon at Pandemonium, that we need to exterminate, and I would love to do it myself, but unfortunately, Hodge wants me to take you guys and Alec," he said amusedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just a sec…"I murmered, eyes on Izzy again, and sped toward her faster than any mundane or Shadowhunter could run, and within seconds, I was standing next to Jace, Izzy's sword swinging in my palm. I frowned at Jace.

"Why did you say I was going to pummel her?" I asked, grinning at the sound of Izzy's cry of outrage.

**Jace POV**

Silently stalking Isabelle and the demon boy, Alec and Clary in tow, I silently slipped my seraph blade out. They slipped into the storeroom, and the three of us slipped in the shadows behind them.

"What's your name?" the demon hissed

Isabelle turned and smiled.

"Isabelle," she replied girlishly.

"That's a nice name. " He walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were live. In the faint light she looked half-transparent, bleached of color.

"I haven't seen you here before. "

"You're asking me if I come here often?" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. I grinned as I saw Isabelle's dress cuff slip back slightly, revealing the edges of runes, and we knew when the demon boy saw it as well.

He froze. "You-"

He didn't finish. She moved with lightning swiftness, striking out at him with her open hand, a blow to his chest that would have sent him down gasping if he'd been a human being. He staggered back, and her whip came curling around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. He hit the ground, writhing, the metal biting deep into his skin. She laughed, standing over him.

Isabelle yanked hard on the whip, securing it.

"He's all yours,"she said

I heard Clary laugh behind me, and soon me and Alec were hoisting the demon boy up on his feet, gripping him tightly, Clary moving to stand next to her parabatai.

"So," Clary began coolly, "Are there any more of you?"

"Any other what?" the boy feigned innocence, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Come on now," she scoffed, wrenching up her sleeve, revealing a thick matrix of inked runes, "You know what I am."

"Assuming you don't have amnesia, and now what a _demon_ is," Alec smirked. "Demons, " I drawled, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"Jace?, " Clary said.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"Clary's right, " agreed Alec. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology."

"Unless our friend here really does have amnesia…"I pointed out. Everyone ignored me.

"Isabelle, Clary and Alec think I talk too much, " I said, confidingly, sweetly, "Do you think I talk too much?"

The blue-haired boy didn't reply. His mouth was still working. "I could give you information, " he said. "I know where Valentine is. "

I glanced back at Alec, who shrugged. "Valentine's in the ground, " Clary snapped. "The thing's just toying with us. "

Isabelle tossed her hair.

"Kill it, Jace, " she said. "It's not going to tell us anything. "

I raised my seraph blade, whispering _Nasuada, _making the blade flare to life.

The boy gasped. "Valentine is back!" he protested, dragging at the bonds that held his hands behind his back. "All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-"

Clary suddenly snapped

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you-"Clary grabbed the seraph blade from me, and bringing the blade into the demon's chest. "You can join him there." Handing the seraph blade back to me, she brushed her hands.

"Come on, let's go," she muttered, and marched out Pandemonium.

**Clary POV**

Feeling strangely enlightened by the sight of the demon shrinking back into its home dimension, I marched out of Pandemonium. As I dodged through the tables, my eyes caught on a boy with glasses and mousy hair, looking extremely bored, with presumably his friend chatting merrily with a girl. _I know that boy…_ I knew him. I was certain. _No. He's a Mundie, I don't know him…_ she scolded herself _But I'm sure… _No.

"Hey, Clary, you ok?" Izzy said anxiously. I waved her concerns off. Lately dreams had been haunting me. Dreams…of a women with red hair like my own, a giant teddy bear… They were coming from nowhere, but they seemed so real…

**I know this whole chapter is like a copy paste of the first scene in CoB, but I thought it might be nice to compare… But pls leave ur review, fav and follow! **


	3. AN

**Hi! Sorry, don't kill me I hate Authors Note as well, but I just wanted to ask if you want Jace and Clary to be GF and BF? And if so, is it a serious relationship? Also do u want Izzy to be going out with OC, or Alec with OC, or sth like that? Go on my account and vote on the Poll(s), or write in review box below. And, um, I also want to ask if anyone has any ideas for what'll happen to Clary, and ideas for how this story goes, cos I only think half a chapter ahead usually, and I have MEGA HUGE writers block at times. So ideas will be welcome! And thank you to ALL my followers, because they really do make my day, and make me super happy! **

**THX!**

**PS, I might update tomz, because I am being buried under a literal mountain of homework, which is due FRIDAY! It's currently 7:40pm here, and I have to do 4 A4 pages of work by nine. Srsly, I sometimes think teachers have a plot to KILL US ALL WITH HW.**


	4. Chapter 2

**HIHI! Thank u again on ALL the reviews and stuff! thank u for the ideas on Clace etc, but a lot of people say Malec and Sizzy, but Alec and Izzy wouldn't meet their pairings without Clary as mundane…but would u guys like me to make them meet a different way? Like Simon being half Mundie half shadowhunter(like tessa in TID but instead of demon, Mundie…) And thank u to Clary H for that suuuuuuuuuuper long idea. Which I will be somewhat using. So ya! Here's chapter 2, which basically nothing happens, but clary remembering stuff, I think. Or not… I dunno **

Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

_Stay here. Stay here and don't move. I'll be back soon. Don't move Clary. I'll be back soon Just five minutes. Five minutes. _The voice drifted into my dreams, _A face… a face not unlike mine, with crimson hair and emerald eyes. The face swayed hypnotically, with an image of a giant teddy bear, and molded into a giant face with gapin_g _jaws gaping toward me...closer…closer…_

I woke up with sweat streaming down my face, my breath in short sharp intakes.

_They were coming back._ They were coming back. I knew who that woman was…I knew which demon that was. Not just knowing it was a Behemoth. Knowing which one it was. The memories…I didn't know if I wanted them back…what if I remembered and the lightwoods didn't want me anymore? What if…what if…

_No. it wont happen I wont tell anyone. Not even Izzy. _ I glanced over at Izzy who was sleeping in the bed next to me, not that there wasn't enough rooms, but she had insisted to be next to me so we could_ talk all night_. Not that we did. I need my sleep! Izzy. She had been my best friend since that night when I became a lightwood. She had sat next to me when I was mad and listened to my ranting. Just sat there when I was crying. Just sat there. That was all I needed when I was miserable. Just someone to know I _exist _I someone to know I'm there. It was a unanimous choice when we became parabatai. An inevitable thing. We told each other everything. Everything. We even made an oath, something we swore never to break, Sisters forever, fight together. But this one thing…I wanted to keep to myself. This one thing I want to brood and suffer _myself_. Not that I don't need Izzy. I need her in everything. But this…this is my secret. Feeling slightly guilty, I lay down again and drifted back to sleep.

**Izzy POV**

Clary was having her nightmares again. I lay quietly as she sat up quickly, brushing her scarlet hair that was plastered to her forehead. She didn't know I know, that every night for the past week she had been woken at the dead of the night, like she kept waking up at the exact same moment. I knew the dreams were troubling her. But she didn't say anything about them. If Clary didn't want to tell anyone, then Clary must have a good reason for it. We were parabatai.

Sisters forever, fight together. But we need our secrets. Right? But I couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed as I watched my parabatai lie down again, and I slipped back to sleep.

**No-Ones POV**

Maryse Lightwood sighed as she rifled through the few letters given to the London Institute. Clave…Clave…Consul…Valentine…Con..Wait…Valentine?

She ripped open the message, heart thumping _Surely…Surely it can't be him…Surely…Only a copycat Valentine…A Circle Member perhaps…_

Hello Maryse!

I happen to have something of yours, as you have something of mine. I do believe you understand. I'd like my daughter. My daughter and my son. My son, if ou didn't know, is Jonathon Christopher Morgenstorn. I've come to notice the fact that you are currently housing both. All I need is the Mortal Cup. It happens to be housing at Jocelyn's apartment, and I would like to have it back as soon as possible. I will know if you don't accomplish my terms.

From your old friend,

_Valentine Morgenstorn_

**Hi! I know, I know, this chapter sucks so bad. Especially the letter (ugh) But pls review and stuff give me ideas for future chapters, and vote on the poll Clace and no clace on my account (which has an AMZING number of votes called 2!)**

**THX!**


	5. stupid AN

**Hi guys! Pls don't kill me this is just yet another AN. I just needed to say that I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY, that I haven't been updating, a lot has happened(nothing bad) I forgot my password, a week later I discovered the forgot password button and then I had a huge project and now I'm on a holiday in EUROPE! I'm righting this now on a bus from heat grow airport london to my hotel. In Australia time, my time, it's like five am , here it's what, eight pm? SUPER long flight. so now I'm rewriting the next chapter for the FOURTH TIME. Wuold you believe? I keep on losing it, and then I couldn't bring my laptop. so just wanted to say son for keepin you waiting! Also I forgot to add hodge to this story so he might or might not be in it, depends. Also no Malec (Soz, Malec shippers) cos if clary wasn't a mundane, then ale couldn't of met Magnus. And also Simon might be a shadow hunter half Mundie, so he can see through glamour. Should I do that? And then I could do sum sizzy. Tell me if I should in reviews! And also tell me for any ideas for how to go on in my story. I only got like the next chapter planned. So I'm trying to write this PJO fanfic, might be up in like a week or two, if your interested. Kk! Cya later!**

**-imdivergentshadowhuntertribute**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me again again! Soz been a long time, but the hole were great! right after came back buried under mountain of hw tho. feel free to pm me or review about what should happen in this story. I am running out of ideas would you believe. Btw, I'm gonna start including simon and magnus next xhappie, perhaps sizzy, but not malec(sorry malec shippers), Alec will probably be with OC**

Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

I woke to the sound of a shrill scream, a couple of hours into morning. I knew that scream. It was…

"Maryse!" I cried, dragging on my robe ignoring as Izzy sat up next to me, her hair not so perfect after a night's sleep. Usually I would have been running in fear if I woke up izzy accidently, trust me you would be too if you met a just woken up Izzy. But this time I was running to the door to find Maryse, and skidding through the corridors toward the scream, I found Maryse standing in Alec's room with a crumpled piece if paper clutched in her hand. But the thing is, Alec wasn't there. Moonlight scattered around the room, the window creaking with the wind, swaying inside and out. The blankets were twisted against the floor. His gear was gone, but all his weapons remained. I spun around as I heard footsteps in the corridor, inwardly groaning as izzy sauntered in, an irritated scowl on her face.

"Alec!" Maryse whisper yelled, face pale of colour.

"Maryse. Where's Alec?" I hissed. Footsteps echoed from the corridor behind them.

"Sup mum. Clary, what on _earth_ is so important that you had to _wake me up?_ I mean like, By the Angel, I was in the middle of this dream…_" _I groaned, and Maryse gave a sidelong glance, with furrowed brows, "Where the heck is Alec? Did he sneak out again?" Izzy mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh _really, _I didn't realize, Izzy, thank you for pointing that out! I didn't realise! Maryse, where is Alec?" I said merrily.

"Your welcome! Oh, wait was that sarcasm?" Izzy yawned, semi-waking up. No one took any notice of her. Maryse gave visible shudder and held out the crinkled paper. Izzy snatched the paper from her hand, and began reading.

_"Hello Maryse!_

_I happen to have something of yours, as you have something of mine. I do believe you understand. I'd like my daughter. My daughter and my son. My son, if ou didn't know, is Jonathon Christoph…"_

For once Izzy's habit of mumbling while she reads actually got put in use.

"Hey that dude has the same name as Jace!" glancing up mid-word. I mentally face palmed and Maryse looked at izzy as if seeing her daughter for the first time. It was taking so long for Izzy to wake up.

_"Morgenstorn. _Wait what?" Izzy snapped, waking up even more so. Maryse waved her on.

_"I've come to notice the fact that you are currently housing both. All I need is the Mortal Cup. It happens to be housing at Jocelyn's apartment, and I would like to have it back as soon as possible. I will know if you don't accomplish my terms._

_From your old friend…" _Izzy 's face suddenly stretched taut as she read the last name. _Valentine Morgenstorn. _I wrenched the piece of paper out of completely awake Izzy. And reread the last words.

_From your old friend…Valentine Morgenstorn._

**Izzy POV**

Valentine Morgenstorn. WTF. Valentine was dead. Cast into the depths of hell.

"Maryse. Who is his daughter? Who is Jonathan Christopher? Is Valentine back?!" I gasped dramatically.

"Clary. It's time I told you about your…roots. We know who your mother is. And your father. Your mother was a great Shadowhunter, as was your father…" Maryse began, completely ignoring me. I glanced, miffed, at Clary. My parabatai paled visibly at the mention of her parents. I quietly sought out her hands and gripped it tight, and her knuckles turned pure white.

"What do you mean _was? _ They're not…you know…_dead?"_ Clary whisper hissed, pure fear glittering in her green eyes. Mother shook her head. I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding for Clary. I knew Clary was relieved as well, but shimmer of fear remained.

"Clary your mother was…"

"Who? Who was she? Maryse please tell me!" Clary was desperate. I had known she had wanted to know her parents, but she had always seemed indifferent about the fact, and I had known a flicker of want was in her, but that flicker was know a bloody inferno. I gripped her hand tighter to stop her from practically throwing herself at my mother. Mother opened her mouth to utter the name, but at that precise moment a bedraggled Jace stumbled through the door, a weathered dressing gown around his shoulders.

"Alec's hurt!" he gasped, eyes glinting. I groaned. Perfect timing as always.

"Bloody hell, Jace, we hadn't realised that Alec was gone, we had absolutely no reason we were standing around his empty bed. And you have f-ing great timing you know that?" Clary scowled viciously, bitter sarcasm lathering her voice.

"I knew something was wrong, but I dismissed didn't seem to bad, a vague wrongness…but something really really bad has happened. And its bloody hurting him like hell." Maryse gave a small high pitched squeak that I hadn't known she was capable of emitting. **(or is that omitting?...cant tell the difference…) **

"Clary, don't…" I said painfully, already foreseeing what stubborn headstrong Clary was going to do.

"Don't even bother Izzy. You should come too, Izzy." Clary snapped, going back to our room to drag on gear.

_"Goddammit, bloody stubborn idiot," _I groaned miserably, and Maryse visibly held herself back from going with Clary to find Alec.

"_I heard_ _that!" _ Clary's voice echoed back bitterly. _Oh, fudge, she's leaving. _I thought and raced after my parabatai. Jace moved to follow but I elbowed in the ribs.

"Don't you think about going to look for Alec as well." I snapped, "Oh, and by the way, nice dressing gown." I said before chasing after Clary. I found her dragging on her gear, a hard set determination on her face.

"Clary, where are you even going to go? How on earth are you even going to find Alec? It's a big city. You could be mauled by a demon…or, or be kidnapped by Valentine!" spouting futile attempts to make her stop. I knew there was no point, but, I had to try.

"Izzy, _Valentine is dead. In the ground. Rotting in hell._ A dead man can't kidnap me. This man is just an imposter. A pathetic fraud. A pitiful fake. And I don't think I'll be mauled or lacerated by a demon. Hell, Izzy, you should know that." She was right. I did know that. Above Jace, she had killed the most amount of demons from anyone her age.

"Alec should be able to fend for himself." I attempted a weak rebuttal. Clary gave a short sharp laugh.

"Izzy. No offense to Alec, but he's never slain a demon before. He hadn't brought a seraph blade, not that I saw. Maybe he brought a knife. But what help would a knife be against a horde of demons? Come to think of it, that is incredibly offensive. But Alec is practically my brother, Izzy. He's your blood brother. Surely you want to go as well?" Clary said. _Oh what the heck. _Huffing in annoyance, I began dragging on my gear. I caught Clary's quicksilver smile as she went outside to wait for me. _Maybe I'll be able to drag her home in time before she's hurt. _I knew she was doubtful that Clary wouldn't be able to defend herself against demons. But somehow I felt that my parabatai was going to be hurt on this trip. Hurt by something no weapon could defend her from.

**How was it? Good? Terrible Makes you want to chuck your laptop across the room? Tell me in reviews! by the way, I really need new fanfics! So if anyone has any good ones from tmi or pjo, preferably nearly complete or complete, but if not sokay. no lemons pls. u can volunteer ur own! Ta!**

**PS, can someone tell me how to do line breaks?...**


	7. Chapter 4

**Howdy again! Today, boys and girls, some action will happen! Soz for the suckish previous chapter. But today will hopefully be better. Now for some review replies!**

**AliceFreak101: Magnus is definitely soon! And you won't know what happens to Alec until much later on. Soz!**

**Annabelle(Guest): Australia is epic! I suppose I will do malec...i'll try out your idea with simon's band as well! But that might be a lot later on. And apart from the fact clary grew up a shadowhunter, everything in the book is same!**

**Guest: here's your update!**

**Guest2: no im not 12 or 13…but close!**

**Anyways, 'nuff with the chitchat, onwards to CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4

**No One's POV**

Two figures garbed in black gear walked down the streets side by side, heads bowed, one with red hair and emerald eyes, and one with long raven black tresses escaping her hood.

"Clary where are we even going?" Izzy grumbled miserably as a light rain began sprinkling on their shoulders. It was the fifth time she had asked. Clary had replied with silence for each. Either finding it the appropriate time to reply or just finding it thoroughly irritating, Clary opened her mouth to reply when Izzy suddenly paled like sheet and held her hand up to silence her.

_"Clary. _ Don't. Say. A word," she hissed. Clary moved to turn around, but Izzy frantically waved for her to stop, before reaching for her silver whip. Clary stared at her for a moment before whirling around, seraph blade flashing upward as she did. Izzy's whip cracked through the air, just as she realized Clary had moved and tried to jerk her wrist upward, narrowly missing Clary's head, and instead of wrapping around the demon's neck, it nicked it's skull briefly before whizzing back to Izzy's hand. Clary finally saw the dim silhouette in the feeble lamplight. _Ravener Demon. _Clary began mentally reciting everything she knew about Ravener demons, like a mental reflex that had been set off by the figure in front of her. The assassins of the regions of hell. Can hang off walls. Always avoid the barbed tails. Poisonous teeth. Stupid as hell. She turned around briefly to see Izzy's enraged face.

"I told you not to move!" her parabatai screamed as she drew her whip again.

"Well technically you didn't tell me anything. You gestured," Clary replied matter of factedley **(that sounds weird…) ** as she kicked off a wall to avoid the swinging tail, seraph blade poised as she drove it into the Ravener's neck, making it explode into a cloud of ash as it disappeared into it's home dimension. For a moment the two stared at the settling ash before Izzy glanced up.

"I gesture very expressively," she said pompously. Clary looked up to give a sarcastic remark, but instead her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before crying out, "Izzy, duck!" **(Haha…duck…quack quack…sorry not funny) **Knowing Izzy would have dropped onto her knees, Clary executed a perfect throw with her seraph blade, and the blade landed in the center of the figure's head that had silently crept up behind Izzy. Breathing hard Clary dusted of her hands and ran over to where the second Ravener demon had exploded into dust.

"Crud," she swore, " I liked that blade. Now it's ruined."

"Um, Clary. I don't think that's the worst of your problems right now," Izzy said faintly behind her.

"You're right. We've got to get back to finding Alec," Clary announced, kicking the dust disgustedly.

"That's not what I meant, Clary." Clary glanced up surprised by the desperate tone in her parabatai's voice. And she saw what Izzy had seen.

"What the…" she said, shocked. Surrounding the two girls were what seemed like hundreds of Ravener demons, hissing and laughing in their own demonic way, moving scurrying closer and closer towards the girls. The two stepped back until they were back to back.

"I've never seen so many in one spot," Izzy hissed.

"I know…this shouldn't be happening…only a really powerful warlock could summon so many Ravener demons at once…" Clary snapped back, confusion etched on her face. And Clary hated being confused.

"On three?" Izzy whispered, her whip already curling toward her hand.

"Yup," Clary whispered back, hand on her weapons belt.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Moving in synch with Izzy's whip dancing among the horde, leaving behind a trail of ash and Clary's knives flying from her hand so fast you couldn't see her reach for another, each one resulting in a demon returning to home sweet home. But when one demon was killed, another would automatically take it's predecessor **(I had to search that word up. Didn't know how to spell it ;P) **The two were forced down an alley. after a long time, their strength started to fade and their knives and whips came slower and slower.

"Clary, there's so many, I-I can't go on!" Izzy cried hopelessly after what seemed. She hated being hopeless. She hated being weak. But her strength was failing.

"Strength Rune?" Clary asked. But she knew she couldn't. If she got a stele, she had to let go of her whip. If she let go of her whip, demons would overwhelm her and kill her. Not fun. Coming to a conclusion, Clary yelled,

"Izzy you go! I can hold them off long enough!" Izzy's face hardened, and began cracking her whip with larger ferocity.

"I- am- not- leaving you!" Izzy cried, a crack of her whip and two demons sent home with each word.

"Izzy, would you rather stay here and slowly collapse? Run when you still have the strength!" Clary yelled.

"Remember what we sasid when we became parabatai?

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee—_

_For whither thou goest, I will go._

I'm not breaking that oath now, Clary!" Clary sighed. Time for some word twisting.

"Izzy your not _abandoning _ me or breaking your parabatai oath. Your just…making a tactical retreat to find backup. Go back to the Institute and get Jace and Maryse. They'll help. Actually just get Jace. I don't think Maryse will be able to cope with the news," Clary said as she pushed Izzy to the side to avoid being hit by a stinger. Izzy considered the thought for a moment, while flicking her wrist, sending her whip twirling around two demons. Clary did need backup… and she really could use a strength rune…she wouldn't be breang her parabatai oath, just getting backup.

"Fine," she said uncertainly.

"The girl makes her first wise choice," Clary mumbled, "Well! Off you go!" She waved Izzy away. Grudgingly, Izzy bent her knees and sprung upwards toward a ledge on the wall, landing in a catlike pose.

"Are you sure?" Izzy said worriedley.

"Yes! We need Jace here don't we? Don't tell him I said that. He'll never shut up about it. Just go already!" Clary said, laughing as she did to try make it casual. Still uncertain about her decision, Izzy sprang onto the roof and began running over the rooftops toward the Institute.

_A couple minutes later…_

Izzy bounded across the rooftops full of energy and runes, with Jace bounding next to her.

"Hurry up! Clary needs us," Izzy snapped.

"I'm directly next to you, Izzy, if not ahead, how on earth would I go faster without leaving you in the dust of my wake?" he said bemusedley, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"Just go faster! I'll catch up. Just go help Clary!" Izzy cried, crazy with fear for her parabatai.

"As you wish, m'lady," Jace said before digging his heels onto the rooftops and sped away.

"Don't call me m'lady you idiot!" Izzy screamed after him. _Idiot. Jerk. Self-Centered…_ she commenced to think all the insulting words she knew to describe her adopted brother. When she finally arrived in the alleyway where she had left her parabatai, she found Jace standing among piles and piles of demon ash. But no Clary.

"Where the heck's Clary? And did you killed all those bloody demons?" Izzy screamed. Jace cocked his head.

"As much as I would love to bask in the glory of killing so damn many demons, no, I came here and it was like this you and clary killed about half of these demons, while some other unknown thing killed the rest. You were standing together here, were you not? Most of the ash is piled around this area. The others…it seems like they evaporated on the spot or something. Frankly I don't get it. Perhaps Clary created a rune or something…

"But if she had she would have returned to the Institute! Where is she? Where'd she go? Oh, I warned her! I told her she should've stayed back. Why, goddamnit why was she so bloody pigheaded, stubborn…" Izzy cried, but she stopped short as she saw something red and glistening on the ground. She stooped down and stroked her finger along the ground and held it up in the moonlight. Jace's eyes widened. _It was blood._

"It's Clary's," Izzy whispered. A single tear trickled down her cheek. No. Isabelle Lightwood did not cry. Isabelle lightwood did not break. But her parabatai was hurt. And it was all because of her.

_In someplace different…_

Clary hazily blinked her eyes, as the visions in front of her swam around like a fish in the water. _ Where the heck am I?_ Suddenly, everything came back. The Ravener demons. Her ordering Izzy to go home. A heart wrenching agony erupted in her chest and she cried out in pain.

"Careful, there, Clarrissa Morgenstern. We won't want to get you more hurt, would we?"

**Ha! Evil Cliffie. How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Terrible? You know the drill! And also, if you know any good fanfics from tmi or pjo, do tell! And today im having a little comp…if anyone can guess my age, they can have cookies! PLUS a sneak peek for the next chapter!You also get cookies if you tell me a good fanfic I like. You can nominate your own! C y'all next time!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Howdy again! Just to sum things up…Robert and Max are in Idris and Hodge exists…it's just that I can't really find a place to stuff him in. He might be mentioned every know and then but he won't be really importanat until really later. Also, I'm gonna start doing this thing like song of the day. They might or might not be actually associated with the chapter, just songs I found and really like. They might be old or really popular. Ok first up is…**

**"Come Clean" by Hilary Duff. Even if it came out literally when I was born, it has somewhat to do with this chapter…OK, ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5

_Previously on Forgotten World…_

_Clary: A voice came from behind her. "Careful, there, Clarrissa Morgenstern. We won't want to get you more hurt, would we?"_

_Izzy: Her parabatai was hurt. And it was all because of her._

**Institute**

Isabelle was not sleeping. After spending hours trying to find her parabatai, she had collapsed in their room, and lay on Clary's bed, staring at the silvery wallpaper that spread over her half of the room. Tracking runes weren't working for both of them, and there were practically no means to find them, apart from finding them apart from walking around the city. Maryse was acting as if she had lost Alec and Clary forever. She would sit in her room, robotically doing chores and cooking meals. Mostly it was Hodge looking after them know, not that they needed looking after much. She glanced up as Jace stuck his head in the room. His eyes was bloodshot as if he wasn't sleeping either. Ever since Alec had gone missing, he had been quieter and less sarcastic and more determined, but then they had found CLary's blood, he had seemed as depressed than Izzy. He and Clary, being the two adopted Lightwoods, they had been great friends, having great fun torturing each other with sarcasm. Never staying mad at each other for longer than a week. Though she would never admit it, Jace was probably her second best friend after her own parabatai.

"Dinner's ready," Jace said quietly. Izzy nodded and rolled back over. Jace shut the door softly and Izzy heard his footsteps padding down the hallway. Izzy sat up to leave and glimpsed the parabatai rune on her arm. _Oh Clary. Where the heck are you?_ She thought.

**Unknown**

"Who are you? What the heck did you do to me? Where's Izzy? And…What did you _call _me?" Clary cried out, backing away from the figure in the shadows that had appeared next to her.

"I didn't do anything to you. Well, nothing bad anyway. Unless you're a suicidal girl and accidently saved your life and you were _trying _ to get killed? Your parabatai is fine, perhaps extremely depressed as well as your boyfriend the annoying blondie," the voice said. Clary breathed a sigh of relief. Izzy was okay. Then her gaze shot back up.

"Jace is_ not_ my boyfriend!" she cried. The figure owed hi head.

"Really? My fault then, sugar. And as for the matter of who I am…" the figure stepped out of the shadows and the first thing Clary saw was…

Glitter. Lots of it. _What the heck?..._ The man was wearing a designer scarf thrown back casually over his shoulder and a glittery Armani suit. Then she saw the yellow slit cat eyes.

"You're a warlock!" she cried out. The warlock looked insulted.

"I'm not just a _warlock. _ I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Clary mentally scanned her knowledge.

"Magnus Bane?" she asked.

"Well aren't you a clever little biscuit?" Magnus said fondly. _What the f?... Biscuit?! _

"Why'd you call me Clarissa _Morgenstern?_" she said, suddenly realising the warlock had answered all her questions except for one.

"Nothing escapes you don't they, biscuit?" Magnus said quizzically, frowning slightly. _There he goes again, _Clary thought_, Biscuit Schmiscuit_

"I called you Clarissa Morgenstorn, because that is your proper name." Magnus said simply. Clary was in one of her rarest moments. She was speechless.

"M..My name is not Morgenstern. My name is…" Clary said forcefully. But she trailed off uncertainly…What _was_ her name? She glanced at Magnus who was staring at her amusingly, beckoning her to continue. Then she remembered a little girl with raven black hair smiling at her. _I'm Clary. _A smile._ Correction. You're Clary Lightwood. _She held her chin up.

"Lightwood. My name is Lightwood." Magnus raised his slim eyebrows.

"Is that so? Well I hate to break it to you little biscuit, but your blood parents aren't the Lightwoods. There the Morgenstorns. Or the Fairchilds. Depends. Do you take your father's name or your mother's?" he said casually. Clary's breath caught in her throat.

"If I'm a Morgenstern…then that would make me…" Clary said.

"Valentine's daughter? Precisely. You didn't know that already?" Magnus said, a slightly shocked expression in his cat eyes. She quietly shook her head. No she hadn't known. She hadn't known her father was pretty much a psychopath. That her father caused the Uprising, a Downworlder bloodbath. When she was little she had crept into the library when Hodge was in the greenhouse, and randomly dragged out a book. She had learnt about the Circle. She had also seen a black and white picture of him in the middle, and what she had guessed was a younger Hodge, Robert and Maryse. She knew more about Valentine and the Uprising than Izzy or Alec or Jace. And she just found out her _father_. Had been the puppeteer of it all.

"If it helps in any way, your mother was kind. She opposed Valentine in every way." Magnus said kindly. That did help a lot.

"Why haven't Izyy and Jace come? Or do they know I'm here?" she said quietly. Magnus shook his head.

"No one can track you. A simple trick I learnt. I'm assuming you didn't summon all those Ravener demons yourself, did you?" Magnus said, "Only a warlock can do that. An incredibly powerful one, to summon so many. Someone's after your blood. I don't think it would be wise to contact them either. They'll find themselves to me anyway. Best you stay here," Magnus said. It won't be a long wait, Clary thought. She wasn't wrong.

**Institute**

Izzy burst through the doors of the Institute, startling Jace and Hodge.

"By the Angel Izzy!" jace cried out.

"Sorry! Look what I got from a sprite at Taki's!" Izzy said breathlessly. Jace grabbed the piece of paper.

_"You are invited to Magnus Bane's party at…._ Isn't he the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Jace asked.

"yeah! We could ask him for a tracking rune for Clary! Oh, and Alec," Izzy said enthusiastically, smiling for the first time since Clary went missing. Jace grinned his familiar cocky grin.

"Sounds like a plan."

**YAY! GO MAGNUS! Hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review! Again, pls if you have any good fanfics, then please do tell! And the comp is still on for the preview of the next chappie… THAT'S IT! BYEE!**


	9. What Happened when Izzy Left

**This is just what happened when Izzy left. My bro read it and he was like that makes no effing sense. And then I realised that I hadn't put in what happened like I had planned to. I had already written it before , and I'm not really bothered to put it in the previous chapter. So here's what happened!**

_Flashback…_

_Izzy had just disappeared over the rooftops and it quickly became obvious I had lied to he about being able to hold them off. The protective circle around me grew smaller and smaller as the demons closed in. I'm going to die, I thought. After all those years. Without Izzy next to me. An then a rune appeared before me. But could I use it? It was worth it, I decided. Dropping to my knees, stele in my hand and drew a silence rune and the new rune I had demons scurried forward as I was doing so and I felt at least six stings stabbing into my back. I had to finish the rune… I drew the last line, completing the rune, and shut my eyes as it was activated. I bright flash of light materialised all around me. Pure Destruction. As I opened my eyes again, there were only clumps of demon ash and the buildings around me were basically destroyed. But no one had heard anything, tahnks to the silent rune. My sight grew blurry, and I collapsed on the ground, my blood dripping onto the ground. And everything turned black._

**And that's what happened! And then Magnus found her, and he healed her and fixed up all the buildings yada yada. I don't know whether that silent rune thing works but what the heck. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thischap is just a sort of filler chapter...so... yeah. read on**

**Song of the day is Secrets by Mary Lambert. (I luv that song) **

**OK, ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6

**Institute**

Izzy stared into the mirror, at my reflection staring back into my eyes. I was wearing a low cut v-neck dress with long sleeves, sequins completely covering me, making me dazzle in the light. My red pendant lay still silently on my pale throay, a silver chain lying next to it. I could easily jerk this chain off and throw it, and it would wrap around whaterver it touched first and squeeze tighter and tighter till it broke. For only the best aimers. Her belt uckle was made of electrum and her boot buckle was made of electrum and blessed iron, and the inside of her boot was ;lined with knives and contained a vial of holy water. She wasn't normall so well armed, but anything could happen, then again. Her whip was coiled around her wrist like a bracelet. She coiled her hair into a n elegant bun and left to find Jace. They were going to Magnus Bane's party, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She supposed it was worth it. Maybe she would actually get some information on Clary-s whereabouts.

**Eric's Garage**

Simon's band were arguing about their band name again. They were currently Rock Solid Panda. Not the most advertising name out there.

"Voracious Souffles." Eric said.

"Hell. No," Simon choked out, spluttering with laughter. He dug his hand into his pocket to find a mint, but instead drew out a crumpled piece of paper. He stared, squinting, to try make out the words.

_"You are hereby invited to Magnus Bane's party at…_What the heck dude!_"_ he cried ut as the paper was jerked out of his hand. He saw a pleased looking Eric who was reading the paper aloud.

"Sick awesome dude! You got invitd to a party and didn't tell us!" Kirk cried out, leaning over to gawk at the invitation.

"No! It was just something I got from this place I saw downtown. They were giving them away for dude looked weird, come to think of it. I swear to god he had green skin. That thing is bad news dude," Simon said uncertainly.

"Relax simmo. Just your stupid imagination. Come on lets go dude. Bet you were gonna go anyway. There'll be hot chicks, won't there?" Eric snorted. The other two ndded in agreement.

"I was so not! I'm not going. It's not good news dude," Simon insisted.

"Too late bro. We're all going. _All going._"

"Oh come on you cant make me!" Simon said. Eric grinned devilishly.

"Sure I can. I could tell everyone here your little crush…" Eric said, trailing off mischievously…

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!" Simon cried out, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. _And I'll sneak out after a couple of minutes. They won't realise hopefully._

"And don't even think about sneaking out! You won't leave my line of sight,: Eric crie out triumphantly. _How the hech did he know I was thinking that?_

"Cos I have psychic powers, that's why." _Okay, that's just creepy… _It was going to be a fun night. Not.

**Magnus' place.**

Clary was wearing an emerald gown that hugged her hips and made it look like she had curves, waves of emerald silk billowing around her legs. She had no idea why Magnus had this dress, but hey, she wasn't going to ask. She wasn't going to admit it, but she had to admit she looked pretty good, the dress exactly the same shade as her eyes. _If only Izzy were here, she would never shut up about how pretty I look…_ She almost turned around to talk to her friend, but remembered for the umpteenth time she wasn't home. Magnus was being paranoid about her being found by whoever sent the demons. "I've never known someone with such power to summon so many…the most powerful person I know would have to transfer their life to magic, and even that wouldn't be enough to summon so many…" Magnus had explained earlier on. Still, Clary longed to rant to Izzy about the unfairness of the stupid world. On how she was offing _Clary Morgenstern._ Daughter of the evil mastermind of the Shadow world. Izzy was one of those friends she loved who listened to rants and nodded a the appropriate moments, and completely agreeing with you. **(That is totes my dream bestie)** Jace would probably make some sarcastic comment and stroll away. She had hoped that perhaps that they would be at tonight's party, but Magnus had said invite-only. The party was for some cat's birthday. But Magnus didn't even have a cat. Awkward. Unless he meant like a famous cat? The only cats Clary knew were Church and the Cheshire cat from that mundane fairytale. That creepy smiling cat that gave quotes. _Only the insane equate pain with success. Haste makes waste, so I rarely hurry. But if a ferret were about to dart up my dress, I'd run. _Random quotes that Clary didn't understand. Why the heck did everyone like the mutant that much?

"Biscuit? It's partay time!" Magnus called from the stairs. Yay. Clary said, enthusiastically. Not.

**Sorry for that remotely sucky chapter, I kinda threw it togather in half an hour. Again, tell me some good fanfics! Some good PJO ones are 'Assassin of The Dark', the Four Horsemen of Chaos, The green eyed delinquent.**

**Some good TMI ones are Heart by Heart, Troublmaker, Damaged Goods and She's Differernt! I'm running out of good ones, so could you tell me sum of your favs? Ta! Later, peeps!**


	11. Chapter 7

**Hihi! AAAARGH! ****_*dodges daggers, swords, seraph blades, Izzy's whip, Riptide, blue plastic hairbrushes* _****I am SO SO SO SO sorry! I have a good excuse though… OK, I lied. I don't have a good excuse. This chappy is dedicated to AlexaAnnabelle! Oh My gods I had no idea how to react to your review. To be honest I'm not the best at advice. But hey, world is spinning, you have your electronics, you weren't born in a poor country where kids walk three hours for a bucket of water. So yeah. You have my best wishes! **

**And without any further ado here's chapter probably the worst chapter I've ever written in a week! ****_*cough* _****oh, sorry, I mean CHAPTER 7! .**

Chapter 7

"_This _is the High Warlock of Brooklyn's home?" Izzy scoffed, bemused, staring at the red brick warehouse the invitation had led them to. And it was no glamour. Jace rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect? A middle age castle with turrets and damsels in distress? Perhaps a footman to take your jacket, or a butler to give you some iced tea? Oh, wait, an underwater palace with mermen?" Jace scoffed. Izzy stuck her lip out ever so slightly.

"I hate iced tea…" she muttered quietly under her breath, not having an appropriate comeback, to Jace's remark. Jace hear anyway and the corners of his lips tugged upwards, as he banged the brass knocker. The door creaked open and there stood an extremely glittery man, wearing a vibrant blue Armani suit and hair in blue shiny spikes. He had slit, yellow cat eyes. _Warlock's mark._

"Magnus Bane?" Izzy demanded. The warlock cocked his head.

"That is what some call me. And what do I owe the pleasure of being blessed by the presence of Nephilim?" Magnus said. Behind him, they could hear the loud beating of music, and masses of people, short, tall, thick, thin, green, purple, fluro pink.

"We're here for the party," Izzy announced boldly. Magnus creased his forehead.

"Invitation only I'm afraid," the warlock said and began closing the door, but Jace jammed his foot in the narrowing gap and shoved the crumpled invitation in through the space. Slowly the door opened again.  
"I don't remember any Nephilim…but come on in…" Magnus said, standing aside to allow them. Grinning triumphantly for no apparent reason, Izzy stepped into the ruckus.

Clary was leaning against the silk drapery that was covering the walls and the roof, studying her chapped nails, head bowed, a drink in her hand that magnus insisted was only water. But she wasn't taking any risks. Her emerald eyes darted around the room, covered by her newly curled red hair. She had found out new things about the high warlock of Brooklyn. Pfft to all powerful warlock magic and blue sparks. That warlock could wield a curling iron like no tomorrow. She sipped her glass and glanced up at the bustling room dully, and glanced back at her nails, stifling a gaping yawn. Her head dipped lower and she began nodding off to sleep. Lower…lower… Until two hands with an iron grip clamped on her thin shoulders , and she jumped about ten metres into the air, her drink slopping down her new dress, stifling a shrill scream, and lucky to, for if she had she would have made the people within ten metres permanently lose their hearing. She spun around to let the attacker know what happens when you try surprise _Clary Lightwood_. But when she saw the attacker's face, her fist went slack, and her mouth hung open. **(You will, like, ****never**** guess who)**

**Clary POV (Haven't dun those in a while…)**

"What the heck? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I spluttered, wqter soakinh into my dress and tickling my skin. Damn, it was cold. Stupid _adopted brother._

"Now, now, Clary, dear. Is that really hpw you greet an old friend?" Jace reprimanded, shaking his head and tutted, mock sadly.

"OH MY GOD CLARY YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" a high pitched scream came from behind her, and the people…ahem, sorry, _Downworlders and others_ moved away from us, with looks of disgust. Hello parabatai. Dear old Izzy tackled me from the behind, and I would have buckled under the weight, but hey, she's my parabatai. I was expectng it. I patted Izzy's arms and dragged her into a proper hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Izzy stepped out of the hug.

"A_hem_, missy! You ask _us_ why _we _are here! Where have you been for the past three days?" Izzy reprimanded. Jace just grinned cockily, that grin that always made her want to punch him in the face.

"First of all, Iz, it wasn't technically _three days_. It wa one day, one half day, and

half a night. So, like, a day and three quarters," I said. Izzy threw her arms in the

air with exasperation. I sigh inwardly. No one cares for technicalities these days.

"Sriously though, what happened after Izzy abandoned you?" Jace commented,

piping up.

"She didn't _abandon_ me…" I started, but Izzy interrupted me, grinning wickedly.

"Jace has been _so desperately _worried about you, you know," izzy smirked, unable to resist to poke at Jace's annoyance. I rolled my eyes, exaggeratingly.

"Pfft. Yeah right," I scoffed. Jace rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"In your own little paradise, little red," he scoffed

I swore there was a glint of annoyance…that was normal…and…guilt? And I would've bet my best blade that there was a slight blush creeping onto his golden cheeks. I studied him closer. Well, looks like I just lost my best blade. No way in hell was _Jace Wayland_ blushing. Probably just the cold.

"Seriously though what happened after I…went to gather reinforcements?" Izzy asked.

"Well… (insert flashback in chapter five ish + the magnus parts+plus basically everything about her parents)" Clary said.

**No Ones POV**

"Oh. Okay. So your _Valentine's daughter, _ a dude you have hated since you've first heard of him since like three years ago, who basically caused hundreds of Downworlders and Shadowhunter's deaths, plus he basically brainwashed tons of Shadowhunters? And his wife-your mum-ran away from her husband-your dad-because of some reason. And then for some other reason…mum found you in an alleyway with a Behemoth Demon," Izzy said. Clary cocked her head.

"Wow. You could have saved my like ten minutes," she said. Izzy gawked.

"Oh, my god, how do you do it?"Izzy said. Clary stared.

"Do what?"

"Be so…casual about the fact your basically the kid of a psychopath. If you were me, I would be freaking out, shunning everything, screaming, whatever," Izzy said, brow furrowed **(ok that doesn't sound right. Is that right?)** Clary rolled her eyes. _Yeah, been there done that. _She thought. She opened her mouth ro reply when she saw something that made her jaw go slack, and her eyes widen.

"Um Clary?" she heard her parabatai's anxious voice in the back of her mind.

"Clary, what's wrong? Clary? Clary?" Jace said desperately, placing a hand on her arm. Magnus was inviting another guest at the door. The was a lot of talk before the warlock dipped his head and stepped aside and a band of four boys entered the party. Not vampires or faeries or whatnot. Mundanes. But Clary's eyes sought only one. He had mousy brpwn hair, and looked as if he would be anywhere but there. It was _that_ boy. The boy from the club, that she'd sought familiar.

**Ok. I hate that chapter. Will probably change it later. SOOO many grammar mistakes. Should get a beta. I restarted it like fifty times, and then decided to get it over with I had no idea how to write izzy and jaces reactions. But then again, what the heck. More about simon and stuff in next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is short. I'll make it up to you next xhapter hopefully. So yeah! Review, fav and follow!**

**PS, how do u do a linebreak, anyone know?**


End file.
